The Heart of the Sea
by PercyJacksonGreekFreak
Summary: A midnight black coat and azure blue eyes stared back at her. Its teeth were bared, but the animal didn't seem vicious. The wolf nudged her knee and she absentmindedly rubbed its head. All she knew was that they were safe. The placed its head in her lap and she almost smiled. They were safe, but April still had amnesia. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Third Person's POV

April wanted it all to end.

She wanted the running to end.

She wanted the worry to end.

But most of all, she wanted her amnesia to end.

The only thing she remembered was her name and her companion's name, and that wasn't exactly helpful in the world she lived in.

Ace howled as he sprinted ahead of her. His inky black coat blended in with the dark charcoal colored forest. Within a few moments, he had completely disappeared. April was bone tired, maybe if she could stop for a second…

The beast roared behind her and every thought she had of resting flew out the window. April spun around and backpedaled. She peered into the eerie darkness behind her, trying to catch at least an outline of what was pursuing her.

No such luck.

She whipped out her bow and arrows and quickly knocked one. She had no idea where she was aiming, and she hated the idea of wasting an arrow, but she had no choice. April let it loose.

The arrow cut through the air and disappeared into the blackness. It kept flying for one, two, three seconds before April heard the distinctive roar of a wounded animal (if the monster could be qualified as an _animal_ ). The thundering footsteps stopped for a few moments as the monster wailed in pain.

She took this as an opportunity to try and catch up with Ace. April cursed under her breath. The moon wasn't even out tonight, which was a major bust. For some reason that she couldn't remember, she did better in moonlight. And she could've used a little moonlight to guide her way.

Truth was, April had no idea where she was going. She was only following her senses, and she hoped they were leading her in the right direction.

The earth shook as the monster continued its chase. April licked her dry lips and ran faster.

 _Water,_ her throat screamed. _I need water_.

She broke out of the dense forest and ran straight ahead. Her senses tingled slightly harder, telling her she was getting closer to her destination. April gripped her bow and haphazardly slung it over her shoulder, nearly decapitating herself in the process.

The monster finally caught up to her. April felt herself being slammed into a tree. A crack sounded in her sides and her eyesight blurred. Pain shot up her chest and blood pooled on her tongue. She cursed under her breath.

She had to get to water. She had to find a water source. April didn't know why, but she knew she had to get to water.

She tried to get up, but her knees were weak. As soon as she sat up black dots obscured her already dim vision. The beast was taking its sweet time getting to her.

It walked slowly, but deliberately. The thing reached out and grabbed her neck.

April grabbed at its meaty fists as she felt the air being crushed out of her throat. Her head pounded in her ears. The clearing seemed to be holding its breath. All the while the beast chuckled maliciously.

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures,_ she thought. April knew that her plan would most likely fail, but she dropped her hands to her sides and felt around her waist for a familiar feel of metal and leather. Her fingertips brushed along on something cold and she almost smiled.

April slowly unsheathed one of her daggers and stabbed the monsters hand. At the same time Ace wrapped his razor sharp teeth around its ankle.

The monster roared in pain and outrage as it kicked Ace into a tree and dropped April to the ground. A dull pain flared in her ankle, and she gasped for air. Ace whimpered and April desperately scrambled to her friend's aid.

His hind leg was bloody and hanging at an awkward angle. Tears stung April's eyes as she stroked his head. Ace's chest heaved. His azure blue eyes were filled with pain as he turned to look at her.

April was filled with fury as adrenaline pumped through her veins, turning her pain to outrage, dimming the throbs to barely noticeable itches.

She shakily stood and turned to face the monster. She knocked 3 arrows at once. The beast grinned a yellow toothed grin and started for her. April had no idea what it was, even though she had a feeling she should. The thing looked around to be 10 feet tall. All she saw was a single eye at the top of its head. A red eye.

She imagined that its face was a target, and its eye was the bulls eye. She let the arrows fly, and sure enough, they it their mark. The monster cried out and bent over, trying to rip out the pointy tipped sticks out of its eye without hurting itself.

Good luck with that, Felicia.

April stooped to pick up her friend and dashed to the north where her senses told her to go.

The monster made no attempt to follow her this time, thankfully.

April's adrenaline rush ended just as quickly as it started and she stumbled. Ace whimpered again and she pulled herself up, even though it was much harder.

Her ribs ached and throbbed from where she had been slammed into a tree and her ankle burst with new flames of pain every time her foot hit the ground. She set Ace down for a few seconds, it was too much.

Ace struggled to get up, but he couldn't. April caught her breath and blinked hard, trying to get the black spots out of her eyes. Ace licked her face as she limped north.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

By the time April found what she was looking for, it was probably the middle of the night. But without the moon, it was hard for her to tell. She reached the base of a hill.

April looked up and saw a tall statue of a woman standing sentry next to a massive pine tree. The woman looked vaguely familiar, as if she was someone April should know; and dislike. Her arm was outstretched and an even smaller woman was standing in her palm.

A coil was wrapped around the pine, and every once in a while a puff of smoke would exit one of the ends.

April's senses were going crazy now, and she almost smiled if not for her pain. She took one step, and dropped Ace. The wolf cried out in pain and she cursed out loud.

Ace tumbled and fell against soft ground. April stooped and picked him up again. As soon as she straightened, her head swam and her ribs flared higher.

She did her best to ignore her pain. Ace whimpered and he breathed heavy and hard. April clutched him tighter to her chest. She slowly clambered up the hill.

When she finally reached the summit April was ready to pass out. Her head thumped in her ears ad her breaths were shallow. She fell to her knees and Ace whimpered once again. Her ribs throbbed harder.

There was a rustle in the pine leaves. A boy dropped down from the branches. April coughed up blood.

"Help," she croaked.

The boy knelt next to her. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair. A horn was tied to a string ad was hanging from his shoulder. He placed a hand on her forehead and gasped.

The last thing April remembered was the horn being sounded, and the ruckus of people as they rushed towards the scene. There was a man wearing a frayed jacket conversing with a tall blonde girl. They seemed worried and they would occasionally cast concerned glances at her.

But that all didn't matter to April much, as her eyes slid closed and the world faded into nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Percy's POV

The night was disturbingly silent when Jason came barreling into my room to wake me up. His eyes were troubled and that unnerved me.

I instantly sat up, my sleepiness gone. "Jason? What's wrong?" I asked.

He caught his breath and shook his head. "Girl… At Half Blood Hill… Passed out… Wolf… Connor found her…. Could be- Just come on!"

I jumped out of bed and pulled on my jeans. I didn't bother putting on a shirt over my under shirt. Jason tossed my flip flops at me and pulled me out of Cabin 3.

A crowd was forming at the top of Half Blood Hill, despite it being nearly 4 AM. A few campers were carrying torches for light.

All of this reminded me of the time when Thalia got retracted from the pine tree.

I pushed through the crowd and made my way to the front. Connor was leaning against the tree while Annabeth and Chiron were kneeling next to a crumpled form.

As I neared it, I saw the form was actually a girl. She was curled into a ball around a fuzzy lump of black. Her face was hidden, but in the shadows I could vaguely see a black bow and a quiver nearly empty of arrows slung over her back. Dual bronze daggers were strapped to her waist and the part of her face that I could see was caked with dried blood, sweat, and grime.

Chiron stood up and faced me. His eyebrows were pinched in concern. "Bring her to the Big House," he ordered.

I nodded and stooped to pick her up. As soon as my fingers brushed against her leather jacket, the girl's eyes snapped open and she scooted away,

Her eyes were a sea bluish green color, and they were filled with pain and fear. Seeing that caused something inside of me to break. Her skin was pale, but not naturally, anyone could see that.

She clutched the black fur ball to her chest. "Help us… Please," She whispered.

"Us?" Annabeth asked.

The girl untangled her arms from the fuzz ball she was grasping tightly. The thing turned its head and we all took a step back with shocked gasps.

It was a dog or wolf of some kind, with wide electric blue eyes also filled with pain. It whimpered.

"Help him… His leg…" The girl's plea was cut short with a round of coughing up blood. My heart shattered.

Connor knelt down in front of her and took the dog from her arms. It whimpered again and its cheat heaved.

I held out my hand for the girl to take. She gazed down at it, and cautiously grabbed it. Then I picked her up.

The girl's lightweight startled me, and her skin was burning up. Her eyelids drooped as she murmured her thanks.

Connor and I started for the Big House with Chiron and Annabeth in tow.

The crowd dispersed with hushed whispers. I bent my head over the girl and asked for her name.

Her breaths were airy and hallow and it seemed to be sapping much of her strength for her to answer.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer." I backtracked, feeling really guilty.

She slightly shook her head. "April. My name is April."

I nodded. April.

As we walked, I couldn't help but feel like it was my responsibility to take care of her now. Even though I just met her.

April.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Chiron ordered that we set April down in one of the guest rooms.

Will came in a little while later and force fed her some ambrosia and nectar. Her cuts disappeared and for some reason that made me smile.

April woke up a little while after that and she immediately asked for water.

I handed her a glass and she practically inhaled it. I took notice as her skin turned rosy. She looked a lot more alive now, and her eyes didn't seem as shattered as before.

April whistled and the door blew open.

Annabeth and I were immediately alert, but the only thing that came threw was her black wolf.

He nudged her leg and she rubbed his head lovingly. The wolf growled in content.

April turned to me and gave me a white toothed grin. "This is Ace," She said, her voice much clearer now.

I nodded. Ace jumped up on April's bed and nuzzled against her. She kissed the top of his head and Ace soon fell asleep.

Annabeth cleared her throat and April immediately snapped her attention to her, her happiness forgotten.

Annabeth took her hand and April instantly drew back. Her sea blue green eyes wide with suspicion.

"April, where are you from?" She spoke gently.

April's mangled hair got in the way of her face as she looked down. She couldn't have been older than 14, though it hard to tell. She was dressed like a Hunter, sort of, with her gray joggers, soft leather jacket, blank white T shirt, and black Converse. But it was clear she wasn't a Hunter, as she was devoid of the trademark silver aura and the timeless face.

But with her bow and arrows, it was hard to tell _what_ she was.

"April?" Annabeth tried again.

April looked up. "I don't know," She answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My sleepiness finally caught up with me and all I wanted was to return to my bed and pass out, but something told me that I had to help April.

She but her lip. "I don't remember anything of my old life. The only thing I remembered was my first name and Ace's name. Everything else was blank. I have no idea who my parents are, I have no idea where I came from, or who I left behind. I don't even know _why_ these monsters keep chasing me…"

Annabeth frowned in concern as my heart thumped in sympathy. I was all too familiar with how it was like to have amnesia.

"But… where am I?" She ventured.

I took this as a chance to speak up. "You're at Camp Half Blood,"

April tilted her head slightly to the left and rose an eyebrow. "Camp… Half Blood?"

Annabeth then launched into the explanation about the gods and monsters and everything. Basically, she condensed the whole orientation video (that I never saw mind you) into a 5 page research paper.

April nodded when she was done. "So you're saying that I'm a child of an Ancient Greek god or goddess?"

She nodded. "You should be claimed in a few weeks, tops. Percy here made the gods promise that they would pay attention to us more."

April looked confused. "You met the gods?"

I was sort of glad that she getting more comfortable. Annabeth nodded. "We have met them on multiple occasions."

She grinned. "That must be so cool,"

I snorted. "The gods are really overrated. Especially their king, Zeus,"

April nodded. "I can imagine."

Annabeth frowned. "You can? How?"

April opened her mouth to say something, and then she closed it. An expression full of confusion came across her features, and then it quickly morphed into frustration. "I don't know. I feel like I've been around a god before… but I can't be sure." She frowned and leaned back into the pillows.

I stood up and gave her a pat on the arm. "I know how that feels like. You'll get your memories back, eventually."

April stared right back at me, straight in the eye. Something about her nagged at me, like I should know her. Her expression was blank as she deadpanned, "How do you know that?"

I was lost on that response, and the air between us turned thick with awkwardness.

Annabeth sensed this too and cleared her throat again. "We'll let you two sleep," She gestured to April and Ace. April nodded.

I stood up abruptly. "Yeah, yeah. G'night April,"

She nodded at Annabeth and I. "Same to you… guys,"

Annabeth flicked off the lights and closed the door. Once we were out in the hallway, she turned to me.

"You okay, Wise Girl?" I asked,

She shrugged and slid down to the floor. "I don't know, Percy. I mean… I don't know what to make of this. I was planning to have a peaceful summer, for once, and then… _April_ happened." Her tone was bitter.

I don't know why, but I felt compelled to defend the amnesiac that was lying in a bed on the other side of the door. "Hey, hey, hey. Cut her some slack, Annabeth. I pretty sure that if _you_ were struggling to remember your old life, you wouldn't want an older girl on your case because she wanted a peaceful summer."

Annabeth stared up at me and gave a long look. I held my ground and raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Whatever, Percy. Good night."

She stood up and gave me a kiss before she walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. I pressed my ear against April's door.

All I heard was her soft snores and Ace's snorts as he rolled over. This made me smile for some reason.

I was determined to learn about April's past.

Don't ask me why or how, but I knew that April was important in my life. I had just met her, yes, but she would play a key role in the rest of my life.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there's chapter 1! Thanks for reading, guys!** _ **The Seven Are Going to High School**_ **has just updated to chappie 13, even though it's shorter than I would've liked.**

 **Thanks for reading again!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

April's POV

When I awoke the next morning, I immediately sat up in panic, trying to rake my brain for a recognition of the room I was staying in.

As the memories trickled back from last night (or earlier this morning if you want to get technical), I studied the room. The walls were covered in wood paneling, and the carpet was a dark blue color. Sunlight basked in a window and Ace slept soundly at my side.

I rubbed his head lovingly and he turned over in his sleep. My bow and quiver were lying on the ground by the door, my daggers sitting right next to them.

The door opened a little and I turned to see the black haired boy from earlier enter the room. What was his name again? Prissy? Perky? No… Percy.

Percy shut the door behind me and started for my bed. He sat down at he edge and looked at me. "How're you feeling, April?"

I shrugged and was surprised to find my ribs healed. "I'm feeling fine. My ribs and ankle don't hurt anymore, which is a relief."

He grinned, showing his pearly whites, and nodded. "That's good. Chiron wants to talk to you,"

I frowned. "Why? It's not like I can tell him anything. I don't _remember_ anything. I don't even know my own age, or what color my eyes are."

Percy chuckled. "You'll see, April."

Hearing his laugh made me want to smile a little. For some reason, I had a tickle at the back of my mind, like my brain was screaming at me to recognize this guy. But I was pretty sure I've never seen Percy before.

I nodded and got out of bed. Ace immediately snapped awake. He caught sight of Percy and growled, baring his teeth.

I rubbed his head. "Shh, shh, Ace. He's a friend… sort of,"

Ace calmed down, but his blue eyes never left Percy. I slipped on my Converses and followed Percy out of the room.

Percy led me through a maze of corridors that seemed to go on forever until he pushed open a door and we were outside.

To my right was a cluster of about 20 cabins, an arena, and a climbing wall (complete with pouring lava). To my left were strawberry fields, a dining pavilion, a glimmering lake, a forgery, a thick forest, and a beach. A volleyball pit was nestled right before the building I had just left. We seemed to be standing on some kind of wrap around porch.

Half human, half goat things were running around with no pants, leaving little to my imagination as I tried hard not to stare at their shaggy hindquarters.

"Are those satyrs?" I asked Percy, recalling Annabeth's explanation from earlier.

He nodded. Then he gestured for me to follow me him. Ace nudged my leg and I absentmindedly rubbed under his chin.

When we got to the front of the house (or whatever this building would be called), I saw a centaur (half man, half horse) playing cards with another man.

Well, I _assumed_ he was a man. He could be a transgender god for all I know. The man was extremely porky, and had curly hair so black it was almost purple. His blue eyes were bloodshot and watery, and his nose was red. He was dressed in a loud tiger striped tourist shirt, purple shorts, black socks, and sandals. It was like Hideous and Alcoholic got together and had him.

Percy leaned down and murmured in my ear, "The fat dude is our camp director, also known as Dionysus, God of Wine, but everyone calls him Mr. D. He's annoying as heck, and refuses to remember anyone's name (except for maybe his son). But don't get him mad, believe me. He's the god of insanity/madness also. But he cares for us… in a really weird roundabout way,"

I nodded and almost smiled at the tone of bitterness and the hint of sarcasm in Percy's words.

He went on. "The centaur is Chiron, the activities director. He's pretty nice, as far as centaurs go. He sure is more tolerable than Mr. D."

I nodded again and continued to watch the game.

Mr. D leaned back in his chair and took a swig of Diet Coke. I almost snorted. I doubt that Coke is doing any wonders for him, judging by that gut of his. He burped a little and grinned smugly at the centaur sitting across from him.

"I believe I win this round, Chiron." He leaned forward and set down a row of kings.

Chiron chuckled. "I believe not, Lord Dionysus." He dropped his whole hand of cards; all Ace of Spades.

Mr. D cursed. "Blast you, cursed centaur,"

Chiron out right laughed this time and took a sip of water from a nearby glass.

Percy outstretched his hand, and to my shock, the water flew towards him out of the glass. Chiron turned around, perplexed. But his confusion changed into delight when he saw it was us.

"Ah, Percy." He grinned.

"G'morning Chiron." He greeted.

Percy let the water flow back into the cup and stepped forward. This time, I didn't follow him.

Percy glanced back concernedly. He frowned a little. "April? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer. I was trying to shut out the tingling in the pit of my stomach that had arrived as soon as the water flowed out of Percy's cup.

"April?"

The tingling stopped, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. My focus centered back on reality and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine; just got a bit surprised."

"What do you mea- Oh… my water powers? Yeah, I think I forgot to tell you. I'm a son of Poseidon, so I have powers over water."

I nodded and he pulled me towards where Chiron and Mr. D were sitting. Mr. D was calmly drinking his Diet Coke, and eyeing me, while Chiron smiled kindly.

With a start, I remembered Chiron from last night, when I passed out at the pine tree. He had been talking to that blonde girl, Annabeth.

I stared at him. "Hullo,"

Mr. D snorted, "They all greet the centaur first. No amount of respect whatsoever," He mumbled to himself.

Chiron shushed the god of wine. I half expected him to be turned into a bottle of centaur flavored wine in any second, but it surprisingly never came.

"You must be April. I've heard a lot about you," Chiron turned to me.

I shrugged, even though my chest felt like it was going to combust under his aged brown eyes. "Well, that's me."

Mr. D turned to me and narrowed his watery eyes. "Agnes, you say? I remember a daughter of Apollo named Agnes. She was a _very_ disrespectful demigod, almost as annoying as Perry Johnson here." He gestured his can of Diet Coke in Percy's direction.

I frowned, "I believe his name is Percy, sir,"

"Yes, yes, Abigail, I'm aware of that,"

"My name is April."

"Hush, hush, Amy,"

I almost groaned in frustration and turned away from the drunkard sitting in front of me. Percy cast me a look that read ' _I told you so_ ' all over it.

Mr. D shuffled the cards while Chiron explained to me about this life Percy and Annabeth and he and Mr. D lived. I already knew most of it, thanks to Annabeth's speech last night, but a lot of it was new, like the Second Titan War two years ago, or the Second Giant War last year. I had no idea what those meant, but it's whatever.

Then Chiron told Percy to show me around camp.

"Sure thing, Chiron." Percy grinned.

As we walked down the porch steps, Mr. D called after Percy.

"Peter?"

Percy turned around and plastered a fake smile on his face.  
" _Yes_ , Mr. D?"

Dionysus shook his can of Coke and narrowed his eyes. "Fetch that satyr for me,"

"Which… one…"

"The fat one, who insists on carrying a baseball bat. I believe he had a son this past summer. George Shrubbery, I believe."

"Gleeson Hedge, you mean."

Gleeson? What type of name was that?

"Yes, yes, the fat goat. Bring him to me," Mr. D waved Percy's correction off dismissively.

"Sure thing, Mr. D." Percy answered. Then we walked off.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Percy pointed out things as we walked by. He showed the lava climbing wall (where many campers were trying not to be scorched alive), the forges (where big and burly guys were crafting their own weapons), the archery ranges (where a ton of blonde haired, blue eyes kids were getting bulls eye after bulls eye), the strawberry fields (where many kids were practicing some sort of nature magic), the canoe lake (which was currently empty), the infirmary (where a pale black haired boy and a tanned blonde haired boy were sitting on the steps, lounging in the sun), and the basketball courts (where more blonde haired, blue eyes kids were shooting bucket after bucket).

Finally, we came to the cabin area. There were 20 cabins in all, each of them were unique and super different in their own wacky way.

Percy elaborated on how there used to be only 12 cabins, for the Olympians, and how all the newbies were sent to Cabin 11 (Hermes' cabin) where they would stay until they got claimed. Most kids never got claimed, because the gods were apparently huge jerks who ignored their kids. Then Percy gave up immortality to make the gods pay attention to us more. And thus, we have 20 cabins now, for some reason that I didn't ask and answer for.

He pointed out each cabin to me. The Hermes cabin was the most usual summer camp cabin, which I didn't like.

Cabin 6 (Athena's cabin) was simple, stone, and gray. Cabin 10 (Aphrodite's cabin) looked like a place where Barbie corpses are buried. Cabin 8 (Artemis' cabin) was pure and silver, and something about that drawled me to it.

Even though Percy was still talking, I went over to Cabin 8. For some reason, I felt a connection to the goddess of the Hunt. I reached over and touched an outer wall. That section glowed brightly at the base of my fingertips. I drew back, perplexed.

I walked back to Percy, who didn't even notice that I was gone. "Queen Hera is a royal pain in the neck, but that's her cabin over there, despite the fact that she has no mortal children… at least, not yet,"

Thunder rumbled violently in the distance as I turned to look at the cabin. It looked like a feminine bank, or something. A more masculine mausoleum was sitting next to it. Percy saw me staring at it and grimaced.

"And that belongs to the king of the gods, Zeus, the Great and the Powerful, the Best and the Greatest, the Prideful and the Unfair, the Hot Tempered and the Cheater, the-"

Percy's speech was interrupted by a (ew, ew) _majestic_ roll of thunder and a flash of lightning. Percy's face split into a grin and he yelled up at the sky like a lunatic.

"Sorry, Zeus, but you and I both know it's true!" He grinned like a maniac.

I swear on my life that I heard faint mumbling of protest as the thunder and lightning faded away.

Then Percy pointed to the last cabin with pride. "And this," He waved spontaneously, "Is Cabin 3, the Poseidon Cabin. Home to the children of the Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses. Home to me, Percy Jackson, the one and only son of the Sea God."

I grinned a little. Cabin 3 was low and solid. The outside reminded me of the ocean, with it's seashells and wave designs. On the spur of the moment, I asked him, "Can I see the inside?"

He nodded and pulled me towards the door.

Inside the cabin were about 6 bunks with silk sheets. Percy's bunk was the one that was unmade. A blood flecked and tipped horn was sitting on the wall beside his bunk and his clothes were strewn all over the floor.

The walls glowed slightly, like abalone shells, which I didn't understand how I knew that. I was pretty sure that I've never seen an abalone shell before in my life, despite my amnesia.

"This is really cool," I grinned.

Percy nodded. "Isn't it? I would be even more amazing if I had at least one person to share it with… but… like I said, I'm the one and only kid of Poseidon." He trailed off and stared into space. "Though he did say something about having more kids other than me two years ago…" His eyes flickered to me for a few moments before transferring back into space. "But I can't decide if he was joking or not…"

"Percy?" A female voice called.

"Come in," He absentmindedly answered.

The door opened and Annabeth walked through. She was wearing simple jeans and a camp shirt and sneakers. Her wavy blonde hair was pushed away from her face in a ponytail, and her gray eyes were sharp and alert.

The moment her eyes fell on me she raised an eyebrow and sighed, and I could sense that tone of bitterness in that deep breath.

I cleared my throat, "Um… I'm going to hit the showers now. Thanks for the tour, Percy."

"No problem, April."

Then I whizzed past the blonde and made my way to the showers.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there's chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


End file.
